


重口的play

by 1138743583



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1138743583/pseuds/1138743583
Summary: 一辆祁炀车。





	重口的play

**Author's Note:**

> *非常重口预警：镜子play/失禁/后入  
> *极度不科学  
> *OOC 文笔渣 肉柴

祁醉捏着于炀清瘦的下颌，强迫他看着映着两人交叠身影的镜子。

“乖，不许不看镜子。”祁醉轻笑一声，两臂环着于炀细瘦的腰部绕到他身前，手腕紧贴在于炀小腹上，骨节分明的手指包围住那个挺翘物体上下动作，食指轻佻地拨开顶端的包皮，惹来怀中人猛烈的颤动和他下身顶端冒出的透明液体。

“我没有欺负它呀，它怎么哭了呢，嗯？”祁醉装出一副迷惑的样子。于炀被祁醉的话语和镜中景象弄得双颊滚烫，却只得咬着牙坚持不挪开眼睛。

祁醉看着于炀一脸隐忍的表情，更是生出了逗他的心思。他一只手放开了于炀，等到人松了一口气的时候，悄悄被扔在一旁的领带再次拿了起来，伸手系在了于炀下身的根部，紧紧裹住两个囊袋。于炀惊叫起来，不由自主的微微挣扎，但是领带的刺绣部分正好贴着他两个囊袋中间的敏感地带，他一动，粗糙的刺绣就开始刺激着那块三角地区，让他又喘息着软在了祁醉怀里。

手上不断对于炀的下身进行着挑逗的动作，祁醉那根结构类似但是却更为粗硬硕大的东西也没有闲着不动。祁醉缓慢地耸动着胯部，让自己的下身在于炀的小穴中浅浅研磨，温柔地破开层层包裹着的嫩肉，再让它们空虚地互相挤在一起。

“哈啊……”于炀的喘息变得越发急促，下身隐隐地跳动起来。祁醉知道他快要到了，却勾起嘴角，把手从他濒临爆发的物体上拿开了。在即将到达顶端的瞬间被掐断快乐的来源，自然不会好受，于炀仰起头侧过来看着祁醉，线条流畅的白皙脖颈上突出的精致喉结惹人心痒，他眼里泛着水雾，求饶般地发出低低的呜咽。

“稍微忍一下，马上就让你出来。”祁醉安抚般温柔地吻上于炀的喉结，含在嘴里，用舌尖触碰，牙齿轻轻地啃咬，感受着仿佛直达人心里的颤动。然后，他不做任何预警，突然剧烈抽插起来。

于炀以一种小孩子被把尿的方式坐在祁醉怀里，两条白皙修长的腿挂在祁醉的臂弯里，随着动作不断地轻晃，把空气都扰得炽热紊乱，脆弱的脖颈显露着濒死天鹅一样优美的曲线，柔白的胸前两点粉红凸起在空气中不安地颤动，俊美的脸上满是情欲的色彩，映在对面的镜子里，一副任人采撷的姿态。

这个姿势让于炀无法发力，也不能做任何反抗，只能任由祁醉处置。他全身的重量都压在含着硕大的小穴上，让祁醉进到非凡的深度，磨着极深内里的嫩肉，逼出人情难自抑的喘息，“太……太深了……嗯…..”他感觉祁醉仿佛要顶进他的内脏里，在他的心里搅弄。

“要到了……啊…..！”带着薄茧的指腹狠狠擦过某物顶端湿润的小孔，于炀眼前炸开一片白光，瞳孔骤然涣散，身前溅出一串浊白，一股电流顺着脊椎而上，充斥了他的大脑，熟悉的快意携着酥麻包围了他。他就这样又一次达到了顶峰。

他不敢看自己在镜子里的模样，迷离着双眼，目光无意识地飘向别处。

“嗯？是不是没有好好看镜子？”祁醉马上发现了他的小狡猾，在下身被绞紧吮吸的快感中勉强保持理智，“不听话的孩子是要加收惩罚的，说，罚自己什么？”

于炀还没有从高潮中回过神来，绯红着双颊愣愣地转头看着祁醉。老畜生看见如此迷糊的炀神，马上起了哄骗的心思，“罚你……被我做到尿出来怎么样？”他趁于炀还在愣神，自作主张地替他做了决定。

下一秒，于炀终于清醒过来，因为祁醉下流的惩罚内容睁大了双眼，正挣扎着想要反驳，祁醉却不给他再反应的机会了。他吻上于炀微微泛红的嘴唇，在他的口腔里交缠嬉戏，把两人的唾液交换着互相吞咽下去，吸吮着眼前人甜美的津液和软舌，深入逗弄他不知所措的舌根。祁醉的手也不停地游走在于炀白皙的皮肤上，很快激起他未完的欲望。

怀着某个不可告人的目的，祁醉忍耐地抽送着，在柔软湿润的甬道内缓慢运动。他在寻找让于炀失去理智的那一点。

“......噫！”擦过某一点时，于炀不由自主地微微发出声音。

他喘息的变化被祁醉敏锐地发觉出来，“这里？”他又试着顶了顶那块软肉。

“别......不是......”于炀怕祁醉又要戏弄他，努力忽视那处的酥麻，连忙装作无事发生的样子。可惜，为时已晚，某老畜生已经拿捏住了年轻炀神的弱点。

终于实现目的，祁醉便不再忍耐，大力地在小穴中耕耘起来。粗大抽出时只留一个头部卡在紧绷的穴口，随后马上又破开数层嫩肉顶入，狰狞的头部每次都稳稳地戳在令于炀疯狂的那一点上，再狠狠刮蹭研磨，给他带来致命的灭顶快感。

于炀被无穷无尽的快感淹没，两片薄薄的唇无法闭合，嘴角不断滴落出唾液，银丝牵动着人的理智缓缓下落，然后“啪”的一声彻底断掉，逼着他发出一声又一声高亢或细碎的呻吟，伴着交合处传来的黏腻水声。如果有人正在隔壁听墙角，一定会被这暧昧的声响弄的面红耳赤口干舌燥。

祁醉简直爱死了怀中人沉沦爱欲的模样，他舔弄着于炀敏感的耳垂，顺着跳动的动脉一路亲吻到他肩头的纹身，宣为己有一般印下无数个吻痕，架着他双腿的臂弯尽头一双平常操作键盘鼠标的手正抚弄着他身前挺起的物体和前胸两点惹人犯罪的粉嫩，时不时掐弄两下大腿根最白嫩的部分，把于炀一步一步地推向无尽的顶峰。

全身的敏感点都被或温柔或粗暴地照顾到，一波未平一波又起的浪潮拍打着于炀的大脑，他的前端很快冲出了第三波白浊，但是由于已经消耗掉了太多，只是顺着弧线滑落下来的几滴液体，没有更多的气力了。

祁醉喘着粗气感受着内壁的吞吐，发觉于炀到了之后也不停下，反而就着这顶点更加用力地抽插起来，巨物变本加厉地欺负起人最要命的部分。

于炀没想到祁醉还不停下，想要让他先缓一缓，把自己从过分强烈的感受中拉扯出来，但是奈何只能发出呻吟喘息，无法吐出任何完整的话语。

“停......啊......不要了.....”他向祁醉求饶，却没有得到任何该有的回应。相反，语句显露出的脆弱好像还激起了祁醉更大的兴趣，打桩机一般在已经变得嫣红的小洞中抽送。

脑中变得一片空白，眼前却好像还浮现着对面镜中的景象，让于炀在恍惚中还记得羞耻二字，想夹紧腿抵抗被别人偷窥一般的别样快感。

谁知祁醉却突然使坏，托着于炀的手臂在他下落的时候陡然放松，让他狠狠压在自己的下身上，进入到前所未有的深度，粗硬的耻毛刮擦着入口，两个囊袋都好像要被吞吃进去，有些弧度的硕大让顶部顺着那个腺体所在的直线一路摩擦过去。

承受不住这样过分的快感，于炀在短短的时间内达到了高潮，但是因为前几次过多的释放，他体内已经没有任何存货可以放出。祁醉在这个关头又加大了对他身上各个敏感点的刺激，下定决心要完成那个未竟的惩罚。

于炀已经无法分辨何时是在高潮了，他好像在万米高空被径直抛下，直直跌入暗不见底的深渊。如同失重一般让人失去方向和安全感的感受挟着狂风包裹着他，让他无法思考，只能无法控制地尖叫起来，眼前一片模糊，明明已经无法喷出东西的柱体却因为过多的快感而在祁醉手里猛烈抽动，竟然又射出了大股液体——“惩罚”完成。

大波大波的快感袭击着于炀的全身，嘴唇大张的他被祁醉逼迫着看向镜子。

镜子无声地映着正发生的淫靡情景：劲瘦的青年坐在一个成熟男人的身上，脖子到胸口都印着密密麻麻的吻痕，仿佛悄然无声地宣布他已经为人所属，他浑身都泛起异样的粉色，一双线条优美的腿不住颤抖，脚背绷起一条让人心颤的曲线，两腿中间的小穴里深深埋着一个硕大的柱形物体，前面翘起的物体不断喷出液体，弄脏了镜面。

甬道随着前端的喷发也不断抽搐起来，包裹住祁醉下身的嫩肉好像变成了一张湿软的小嘴，卖力吸吮着硕大的每一寸。青筋的跳动和甬道的收缩频率惊人的一致起来，在为于炀带来更加强烈的感受的同时也让祁醉爽到不能自已。

经过漫长的适应，于炀才勉强从快感中抽出身，但视觉刚刚清晰，入眼便是自己下身止不住地淅淅沥沥漏出液体的场景，刺激着他想要转过头，但却又因为不知为何突然想起祁醉“不许不看镜子“的命令而不得不继续盯着镜子看。于炀羞耻得浑身发抖。

祁醉紧紧盯着镜子里于炀通红的脸颊，两个人的视线隔空相交。于炀小鹿一样湿润而无害的眼神让祁醉心生继续狠狠欺负他的想法。

于炀还在害臊，臀部却突然被身后人的手掌托住。他惊呼一声，天翻地覆了几秒，然后就发现自己已经被摆成了那个极其原始的姿态。

肘部和膝盖贴着柔软的床，腰部下塌成一道惊心动魄的曲线，略有些肌肉迹象的平坦小腹悬在空中，并不丰腴却十分小巧圆润的臀部高高翘起，上面布满了青青紫紫的手印，结实而又纤细的大腿和臀瓣相连，其间垂下一根颤抖着的柱体。穴口已经被操成了熟透的颜色，红肿着无法完全关闭，在微微流动的空气中一张一合，内里白色的浊液就随着收缩逐渐从艳红嫩肉间流出，再缓缓滴下。

这情景对于祁醉来说是致命的诱惑，他按住眼前人柔嫩白皙的腰，两边深陷的腰窝好像要把人的魂魄都吸进去。他的施虐欲一瞬间被全部激起，红着眼狠狠贯穿了那似乎已经不堪重负的小穴，不顾一切地大力挺动。

之前被做的太狠，于炀已经没有什么气力了，小穴被捣弄得麻痒不堪，渗出的疼痛似乎使欢愉又加倍体现出来，从尾椎骨噼里啪啦地向上冲撞，让他发出呜咽般的呻吟，清澈的眼眸里蓄起情欲的水汽。

粗大在小穴中发了狂一般来回抽插，整个抽出再深深顶入，把甬道操弄的湿软无比，其间偶尔可以窥见嫩红的软肉被带出再被顶回，润滑剂和祁醉之前留下的体液交杂着流出，让两人的交合处一片泥泞，看上去淫靡不堪。

于炀只感觉肠道深处好像要被祁醉的利器捅穿，他的臀部被狠命撞击，泛起诱人的粉红，小穴战栗着接受粗大，两臂实在支撑不住狂烈的动作而滑下，导致白皙的胸膛贴在床单上，棉布与纤维的纹理不断摩擦着他敏感的两点，让他无法控制地弯曲指节紧紧揪住床单。

过分的刺激让于炀无法保持原本的姿态，膝盖移动着，挣扎着想要往前。

祁醉发现身下人想要逃离，内心的欲望掺杂着些许怒意愈发强烈，把理智统统挤出烧得炽热的大脑，他伸出左手握住于炀纤细的手腕，右手仍然抓着于炀的腰，用力往回拖，似乎要把他钉死在自己的下身上。

“呜......求你......哈啊......真的不要了......”于炀承受不住这狂风骤雨般的撞击，小穴又酸又麻，带着哭腔向祁醉求饶，氤氲着水汽的眼眶终于盛不住清澈的液体，只能任由溢出的泪水勾勒出他两颊的形状。

金黄色的柔软发丝随着顶撞不断在空气中晃动，祁醉看得心痒，低头轻轻地吻住发顶漩涡状的发旋。和他上面的轻柔动作截然相反，粗大的下身在于炀穴内越发激烈的顶撞，好像要把自家队长拆吃入腹，让他无法再不自觉地撩拨除自己以外的任何人，只把这脆弱柔软的一面留给自己看。

于炀的嗓子变得有些嘶哑，胸前两点已经通红，奶缝都被磨得微微张开，下身和小穴也变得一塌糊涂，只能无力地收缩着。祁醉想要闭上眼睛仔细感受这份温暖的紧致，却又舍不得放过眼前迤逦的景色。正当他难以抉择时，于炀因为被单正好磨蹭到前端的敏感处，后方祁醉又顶到那块软肉，而又达到了高潮。但是这次他已经什么都射不出来了，喉咙里甚至也无法发出任何声音，只能仰起头无声落下生理性泪水。

甬道瞬间绞尽祁醉的硕大，层层叠叠的嫩肉从各个方向挤压吸吮着柱体，祁醉一个没忍住，顶端终于喷射出来，发泄出液体恰恰打在刚刚顶到的那一点上。

没有尽头的快感让人头昏脑胀，又被内射在那一处，于炀的小穴哭哭啼啼地挤出液体，泪水流了满脸。

他脑子里好像被灌进了浆糊，越发粘稠，越发模糊…

本来昂起的头颅忽然低了下去，祁醉马上发现不对，把已经软下来的物体拔出甬道，翻过于炀，发现他竟然闭着眼睛没声了。祁醉饶是个老畜牲，也忍不住有些慌乱，待到仔细一看，原来是年轻的youth累过了头，直接晕了过去。

或者说，是睡着了。

床单被泪水、汗水和浊白沁湿，留下黏黏糊糊的欢爱痕迹，怀中人安静地睡着，布满吻痕的胸膛轻轻地上下起伏，嘴唇微微张开，发出轻微的吐息声。

祁醉把他打横抱起，走进浴室。他怀抱着爱人坐在温热的水中，水面映出带着暖意的灯光，随着祁醉清理的动作微微漾起波纹。一颗毛茸茸的脑袋靠在祁醉胸口，露出毫无防备的表情，只有当祁醉清理时碰到某些地方时会轻哼几声。

浴室里很安静，只有水声和两个人间或发出的呼吸声，祁醉看着于炀身上深深浅浅的痕迹，心里难得地生出几分愧疚。

清理完毕，祁醉把于炀放在浴缸里，去打扫一片狼藉的房间。他走出浴缸的时候，已经睡熟的于炀却微微抬起手腕，拉住了他的手。

“不要走……”

祁醉心里一震，立马泛起无尽的爱怜，他安抚了一下睡梦中的小孩，尽量无声地打扫，清理地板和镜子，再换上干净的床单被罩。

轻手轻脚地把人抱出来放在床上，祁醉也钻进温暖的被窝，让于炀贴着自己的胸膛。

隐隐的星光从没有关得很严的窗帘间透出，尽数撒在于炀白皙的面庞上。祁醉虽然也很困倦，却没有合眼，只是静静地注视着熟睡中的于炀。

半晌，祁醉温柔地用嘴唇碰了一下于炀光洁的额头，烙下一个不带任何情欲的、甚至可以说是虔诚的吻。

他闭上眼睛，梦呓般地吐露出一句话。

“我要感谢上帝，能让我遇见你，求得你。”


End file.
